Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der sechste Teil
Das sechste Kapitel... 6.1 Verloren im Nebel... "Wir sind schon da?!" Brax war verwirrt, genauso wie Sepp und James. Vor nicht mal einer Minute erst waren sie durch das Portal gegangen und hatten eigentlich ein kleines Ereignis, wie das sie durch einen magischen Tunnel oder so gezogen werden, erwartet. Stattdessen war es einfach so, als würde man durch eine Tür schreiten. Einfach durchgehen und schon war man in einer völlig anderen Welt. Nach dem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatten, sahen sich die Drei eine Weile lang schweigend die so ominös klingenden nebeligen Gefilde der Anderswelt an: Eine sich scheinbar endlos in die Weite ziehende, graue Ebene... sofern man das hätte sehen können, denn ein dichter grauer Nebel hüllte alles ein und das fahle Dämmerlicht erweiterte die Sicht nicht wirklich. "Ziemlich grau...", meinte Brax trocken, "...und neblig." "Stimmt...", entgegnete Sepp, "Man kann ja fast die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen." "Und seht euch erst den Boden an, Mylord und Herr Brax!", sprach James und deutete darauf. "Der ist ja genauso grau wie eine Gewitterwolke... und der ganze Rest dieses Ortes, alles Grau!", stellte Brax fest, hopste ein wenig herum und versuchte mit seinen Füßchen zu scharren, "Der gibt ja überhaupt nicht nach! Was ist das nur für ein Ort?!" "Nun Herr Brax, diese Ebene liegt in einer völlig anderen Welt, zumindest sagt man sich das.", erklärte der Hausdiener, "Doch wenn selbst die Drachen, als eines der ältesten Völker, kein Wissen über diesen Ort haben, kann man das wirklich glauben. Darum gab man diesen Gefilden ja den Anhang "Anderswelt", weil er so gar nicht zu der normalen Welt passen will." "Da kann ich ihren Namensgebern nur zustimmen...", meinte Sepp nachdenklich, "Und wie wollen wir hier das andere Portal finden? Wir tappen ja wortwörtlich im Nebel." "Ich glaube Mylord, dass die Nomomatrex uns die Antwort schon liefert.", antwortete der Hausdiener und ließ alle auf die Karte sehen, die er gerade herausgeholt hatte. "Wie zum...?!", murmelte Brax erstaunt. "Das ist ja fast unmöglich!", entfuhr es Sepp, "Hast du den Zauber des Orginas vielleicht auch mit abgeschrieben?" "Nein das nicht Mylord, dies tut der Zauber schon von selbst...", entgegnete James geheimnisvoll, während er weiter mit den anderen auf die Karte sah. Dort war wie anstatt des gewohnten Bildes von Bosrebb nun nur noch eine einzig graue Fläche zu sehen: Die nebeligen Gefilde der Anderswelt! Und damit nicht genug! In der Mitte der Karte war ein roter Pfeil der stets in eine bestimmte Richtung zeigte, egal wie man sie drehte. "Unfassbar...", hauchte Sepp ehrfürchtig. "Na ja...", meinte Brax etwas weniger begeistert, "Wenigsten ein Anhaltspunkt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es trotzdem nicht leicht sein wird sich einen Weg durch diesen Nebel zu bahnen." "Da magt Ihr Recht haben, Herr Brax.", entgegnete James, "Doch wir wissen jetzt in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen." Damit brachen die Drei auf. Obwohl die letzte Rast schon eine Weile her war fühlten sich alle ziemlich ausgeruht und frisch, wahrscheinlich ein kleines Geschenk der guten Geister. Der Weg war alles andere als aufregend: Ein scheinbar ewiges durch den Nebel gehen. Da ja scheinbar alles ruhig blieb, nutzte Sepp die Zeit um sich den Kristall, den er von den Steffen und Iris geschenkt bekam, um den Hals zu binden. Das Band war auf den Milimeter genau zugeschnitten und saß perfekt um seinen Hals! James und Brax hatten allerdings, wie er feststellen musste, schon bevor sie durch das Portal gingen ihre Kristalle angelegt. Der Hutkopf trug den seinen um sein Handgelenkt, während James ihn sich an den Knoten seiner Krawatte angebracht hatte. "Du James?", fragte der Junge nach einer Zeit. "Ja Mylord?" "Glaubst du das dieser Helm, den wir von Koros bekommen haben, irgendwelche Kräfte hat oder uns verleiht?" "Nein, das nicht Mylord.", antwortete der Hausdiener, "Er enthält zwar einen Teil der Nomomatrex, aber dieser ist winzig klein und, wie Ihr und Herr Brax ja selbst bemerkt habt, ja kaum wahrnehmbar. Die vier Schlüsselelemente sind gewissermaßen das Zünglein an der Waage, denn ohne ihren, wenn auch verschwindend kleinen Anteil, hat man eben keinen Zugang zur Nomomatrex. Aber ich denke mal wenn man alle oder zumindest schon drei von Ihnen hätte, werden sie sich schon ein wenig bemerkbar machen. Doch dies sind alles Spekulationen." "Ach so...", machte Sepp enttäuscht, "Schade eigentlich..." "Wundert mich nicht wirklich...", mischte sich Brax mit ein und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter durch den Nebel. 6.2 Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit "Ich frage mich wie lange wir eigentlich schon laufen...", murmelte Sepp im Angesicht dieser Einöde. "Ich wage es ja kaum zu sagen, aber wenigstens ist es schön ruhig.", entgegnete Brax, "Keine Croollons, kein gar nichts. Selbst die Zeit schein hier ja nicht mal zu fließen. Es ist ja immerhin noch genauso hell, bzw. dämmrig wie bei unserer Ankunft." "Stimmt, da ist was drann.", meinte Sepp mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, "Du bist ziemlich optimistisch für einen Pessimisten geworden Brax." "Ach was!", winkte der Hutkopf barsch ab, und sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, "Lächelt nicht so ich denke nur praktisch! Keine Croollons bedeuten auch keine Kämpfe und das spart Kraft und Seelenruhe." "Wir lächeln doch gar nicht!", meinte Sepp scheinheilig, "Nicht wahr James? ...James?!" Ungewöhnlicherweise reagierte der Hausdiener gar nicht auf diese Anspielung sondern stand etwas abseits und blickte angestrengt in die Karte. "He Rosali?", rief Brax, "Ist etwas?" "Bitte?", fragte James abgelenkt, ehe er die Frage richtig verstand, "Oh, verzeiht mir, Herr Brax und auch Mylord, dass ich Euer rufen nicht registriert habe! Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem..." "Oh je!", machte Brax, "Sag nicht das wir uns verlaufen haben!" "Nein Herr Brax, das zum Glück nicht.", entgegnete der Hausdiener beruhigend, "Doch ich fürchte Eure Aussage über das finden eines Weges hier in diesem Nichts hat sich als wahr erwiesen. Zwar zeigt und der Pfeil auf der Karte die Richtung, aber weder wissen wir nach was wir suchen, noch wie weit wir gehen müssen." "Na aber so schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht.", meinte Sepp, "Früher oder später werden wir dieses andere Portal finden. Immerhin ist es jetzt nicht mehr so fatal, dass Hans uns entkommen ist. Schließlich haben wir ja nun eines der vier Gegenstände, da kann er so viel Vorsprung haben wie er will." "Habt Dank Mylord.", entgegnete der Hausdiener, "In dieser Trostlosigkeit wäre mir einfach ein kleiner Wegweiser lieb gewesen." "Kann ich verstehen James.", antwortete der Junge. "Ja wenn man die ganze Zeit hier leben müsste, wird man ja deppressiv!", stimmte Brax zu, "Also machen wir uns auf den Weg." Auch der weitere Weg unterschied sich nicht im geringsten vom vorherigen: Alles nebelig und grau, ohne ein Anzeichen, dass Zeit verstrich oder sich etwas an der Tageszeit änderte. "Oh ja...", seufzte Sepp und griff den Gedanken von James wieder auf, "Ein kleiner Wegweiser wäre schon was... Aber was haben wir? Nebel, Nebel und Nebel..." "...Und eine Fackel.", warf Brax mit ein. "Sei nicht albern!", erwiederte der Junge, "Wo soll hier eine Fackel sein?" "Also ersten bin ich vielleicht nun ab und an ein bisschen optimistisch aber niemals albern!", erboste sich der Hutkopf, "Und zweitens ist da wirklcih eine Fackel! Schaut doch mal da vorne!" "Das stimmt!", bestätigte James und auch Sepp sah nun den schwachen Feuerschein durch den Nebel. "Wie kommt denn die...", Sepp brach ab, ihm war klar das es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, wer diese Fackel dort angebracht hat. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sah an den Gesichtern von seinen Freunden, dass sie seine Vermutung teilten. "Du hast was vergessen!", flüsterte der Hutkopf und sprang auf den Kopf des Jungen um sich in eine Rüstung zu verwandeln. "Danke Brax.", flüsterte Sepp zurück und schlich näher. Es war so wie es die Drei vermutet hatten: Diese Fackel wurde von den Croollons aufgestellt, denn neben stand ein Standardballon Wache - zumindest versuchte er das, da das Licht der Fackel den Nebel noch dichter, als er sowieso schon ist, erschienen lies. Er bemerkte die Drei erst, als es fast zu spät war. Mit einem lauten "Haia!" sprang er auf und feuerte auf sie, aber da ist Sepp schon zur Seite gehüpft und konterte mit einem starken Schock, welcher den Gelbballon taumeln lies. Der Junge verschwendete keine Zeit und attackierte noch einmal, was zu Folge hatte, dass der Croollon ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Damit war der Kampf vorbei. Sepp hatte nicht vor ihn noch nachträglich zum Platzen zu bringen, ihm reichte es wenn der Gegner auch so unschädlich gemacht wurde - auch wenn es nur auf Zeit ist. "Das ging ja ziemlich schnell!", bemerkte Brax anerkennend, "Das Training hat sich wirklich gelohnt." "Allerdings.", entgegnete Sepp und nahm sich vor sich irgendwie bei Steffen zu bedanken. "Das stellt sich nur die Frage Mylord und Herr Brax: Warum stellen die Croollons hier eine Fackel auf?", gab James zu bedenken. "Gute Frage Rosali.", meinte der Hutkopf und hatte da schon eine Ahnung, "Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Fackeln, die einen Weg markieren, den die Croollons nehmen müssen?" "Ein guter Gedanke Herr Brax.", lobte James. Dieser schüttelte sich ernergisch, "Das ist kein Gedanke James!" "Stimmt!", meinte auch Sepp und zeigte nach vorne, "Da vorne ist nämlich schon wieder eine!" An dieser Fackel wartete kein Croollon, aber kaum waren sie bei ihr, sahen sie schon eine weitere schwach in der Ferne. "Erstaunlich Herr Brax!", murmelte James, "Ihr lagt wirklich richtig bei Eurer Annahme: Diese Fackeln markieren einen Weg zu irgendetwas und passenderweise stimmt dieser erleuchtete Weg mit dem, dem uns die Karte zeigt überein." "Ist ja auch kein Wunder...", machte Brax sarkastich, "Schließlich hat Hans ja auch eine Karte." "Was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte der Hausdiener seine Freunde, "Sollen wir dem Weg von Fackel zu Fackel folgen oder uns etwas abseits davon orientieren?" Sepp und der Hutkopf brauchten nicht lange zu überlegen. "Wir gehen von Fackel zu Fackel!", entschieden sie, "Von Croollons können wir da wie dort attackiert werden." "Dann ist es also beschlossen.", meinte James, "Gut lasst uns gehen!" 6.3 Tag der offenen Tür in der Croollon-Manufaktur... Allen Dreien kam es vor, als ob das folgen der Fackeln sie schneller vorran brachte. Klar wussten sie, dass dem nicht so war, aber wenn man von einem Licht zum anderen lief, war der Weg wenigstens in überschaubare Etappen eingeteilt. Erstaunlicherweise trafen sie kaum - und wenn dann nur auf ein oder zwei - Croollons. Meistens waren es Standardballone, denen sie sich mittlerweile schnell entledigen konnten. Scheinbar hatten es die Croollons nicht nötig ihren markierten Pfad groß zu bewachen. "Ich frage mich bloß, wie sie diese Fackeln in den Boden gerammt haben...", murmelte Sepp vor sich hin und trat fest auf, "Wie es Brax am Anfang gesagt hatte: Der Boden ist steinhart, wenn nicht noch härter. Da müssen unglaubliche Kräfte am Werk gewesen sein..." Doch die Grübelei des Jungen wurde von etwas noch unglaublicheren Unterbrochen: Antstatt auf eine weitere Fackel zu stoßen flammte vor ihnen das hell durch den Nebel lodernde Licht von dutzenden von Feuerschalen entgegen. Diese waren in bestimmten Abständen an eine mächtige Palisade angebracht mit einem ebenso mächtigen Tor in ihrer Mitte. Hinter ihr erhob sich ein riesiges, fast genau rechteckiges Gebäude aus Stein, Lehm und Holz, welches einer modernen Fabrikhalle nicht unähnlich sah. Großzügige Glasfenster ließen das Licht im inneren der Halle nach draußen dringen und zeugten davon, wie luxoriös und verschwenderisch die Croollons mit dem, damals noch nicht für jederman erschwinglichen, Gut umgingen. Dieser geballte Pomp ließ Sepp, James und Brax erstmal den Mund offenstehen, bevor das Geräusch von ettlichen Croollons sie zurück in die Gegenwart brachten. Schnell gingen sie etwas von den Fackeln und Feuerschalen weg um im Nebel Schutz zu suchen. Da öffnete sich auch schon das große Holztor und zwanzig Standarballone marschierten den Lichterpfad entlang, bis sie aus dem Blickfeld der Drei verschwunden waren. "Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache...", flüsterte Sepp, "Diese Monster von einem Bauwerk gehört wirklich den Croollons und somit kann ja darin nichts Gutes von sich gehen..." "Ich weiß was du vorschlagen willst...", brummelte Brax und man sah ihm an, das ihm das gar nicht gefiel, "Wir müssen da rein und schauen was diese Croollons da machen." Er seufzte laut, "Aber ich weiß auch, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt. Immerhin kann man ja davon ausgehen, dass von hier aus das Tal der Ruhe überfallen wurde! Also sind wir das den Feen und guten Geistern mehr als schuldig!" "Meine Hochachtung für Eure Entschlosseneheit, Herr Brax!", lobte James anerkennend, "So habe ich Euch selten (aber in letzter Zeit doch immer öfter....) erlebt." "Äh...", der Hutkopf wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, "Danke..." "Dann gehen wir da also rein, ja?", wisperte Sepp aufgeregt, denn in ihm tobte ein Kampf zwischen der Furcht vor diesem Bauwerk als auch der Neugier und dem Pflichtbewustsein. Er zwang sich still zu sein un zu überlegen. Die Idee ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten... Das Tor war seit dem Auszug der Standardballone offen, aber zwei Schildwächter, diese mittlerweile nur sehr bekannten, fast unbezwingbaren, Wälle, standen davor und spähten wachsam in den Nebel. So bemerkten die den hellen Lichtblitz in ihrer Nähe und brachten sich in Abwehrhaltung. Doch anstatt Eindringlingen oder unerwünschter Gäste hopsten zwei Standardballone herbei, gefolgt von einem Opferbauern. Die abwehrende Haltung der Wachen schien sie zu versunsicher - im allgemeinen sahen sie so aus, als wüssten sie nicht was sie zu tun haben. "Hö! Harja ha!", rief er Schildwächter ihnen mit seiner undefinierbaren Art und Weise der nicht existierenden Croollonsprache zu. (Croollons können ja, wegen der fehlenden Zungen, nicht sprechen - die Generäle, Hans und Schlamper mal davon ausgenommen. Weshalb sie seltsamle Laute, Mimik oder, falls vorhanden, Handzeichen zur Kommunikation nutzen. Diese Laute haben keinerlei nähere Bedeutung, aber doch scheint es so, als ob sich die Croollons damit untereinander sagen können, was sie eigentlich vom anderen wollen...) Die drei Croollons sahen ihn nur fragend an. "Hö! Harja ha!", wiederholte die Wache genervt, während der andere Schildwächter mit den Augen rollte. "Äh...?", brachte der inzwischen vorgetretene Opferbauer nur heraus. "Hö! Harja ha!", rief der Schildwächter nochmal und seufzte laut. Warum haben diese zwei Gelbballone bloß einem Opferbauern die Führung überlassen? Der Croollon sah, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, holte mit seinem Schwert aus... ...und deutete auf den Eingang des großen Bauwerkes, während er nochmal "Hö! Harja ha!" sprach. Erst jetzt schien es seinen Gegenübern klar zu werden, dass sie endlich ihren Hintern in Bewegung setzten und dort reingehen sollen - wo es mehr als genug Arbeit gibt. "Oh!", machte der Opferbauer aufgeklärt, "...Äh höhö... huhu...uh uh......uh?" Die ganze Szenerie schien dem Opferbauern selbst peinlich zu werden, weshalb er und seine Begleiter schnell hineinschlüpften und aus dem Blickfeld, der nur noch den Kopf schüttelden Wache verschwand. Allerdings nahmen sie nicht Kurs auf den Eingang sondern drückten sich an die Innenseite der Palisade. Dort gab es einen weiteren Lichtblitz und aus den zwei Gelbballonen wurden wieder James und Brax, während der Opferbauer wieder die Gestalt von Sepp annahm. Dieser war schweißgebaden und sank erschöpft auf den Boden. "Puh...", seufzte er erleichtert auf, "Noch einen Moment länger und ich hätte die Tarnung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten können..." "Nun es hat doch geklappt Mylord!", munterte James ihn auf, "Jetzt sind wir schon mal innerhalb der Palisade." "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir so einfach durch den Haupteingang ins Innere spazieren können!", wante Brax ein, doch er sprach weiter, "Doch ich nehme mal stark an, dass es das eine oder andere kleine Hintertürchen gibt..." "Ein guter Gedanke Brax, dass muss man dir lassen!", fand Sepp, erfrischte sich an einem Schluck Wasser aus dem Wasserschlauch, den ihm James reichte und stand wieder auf, "Danke James." "Gern geschehen Mylord." Der Platz zwischen der Palisade und dem Gebäude war nicht viel breiter als drei Meter, weshalb sie dicht am Pfahlzaun gedrängt entlang schlichen. Sepp ärgerte es ein wenig, dass es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, ein Schild, dass er in der Nähe des Haupteinganges gesehen hatte, zu lesen, ohne von den Wachen entdeckt zu werden. Vielleicht hätten sie so etwas über diese Bauwerk in Ehrfahrung bringen können... Doch dafür sahen sie etwas anderes, als sie die rechte Seite des Gebäudes erreichten: Ein zwei Meter breites Holzpodest, welches sich die ganze Wand entlang erstreckte, größtenteils mit Kisten zugestellt. Sie schlichen weiter und erblickten tatsächlich einen kleinen Nebeneingang vor dem ein Opferbauer im Licht einer großen Feuerschale wachte. Praktischerweise war gleich gegenüber des Eingang ein kleines Tor, verschlossen zwar, aber immerhin hatten sie einen Weg hinein und auch für später einen hinaus gefunden. Es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass es keine Herausforderung war den Opferbauern unschädlich zu machen. (Oder etwa doch?) Jedenfalls standen die Drei nun vor der schlichten Holztür und öffneten sie. Ein dunkler Raum gähnte sie an. "Sollen wir da einfach ohne Licht reinmarschieren?", Brax klang nicht überzeugt. "Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen.", munterte der Hausdiener auf, griff in den Raum hinein und hatte schon etwas in der Hand. Es war eine dieser Laternen, welche sich die Opferbauern über den Kopf stülpten. Sie war sofort einsatzbereit, man brauchte sie bloß noch anzünden. Promt holte er sein Feuereisen und seinen Feuerstein hervor, meinte jedoch. "Das sollte ich lieber ihm drinnen tun. Wir wissen nicht ob eine Wache dieses Gebäude umrundet und wie lange der Opferbauer noch ohnmächtig ist." "Also gut!", meinte Sepp und schloss die Tür hinter sich... Es war wirklich stockfinster in diesem Raum. Wahrscheinlich war er von den anderen Räumen, aus denen das helle Licht, dass sie auch außerhalb durch die Scheiben gesehen haben, stammt abgeschirmt. Prüfend tasteten sich Sepp und Brax schon mal herum. Überall schienen gummiartige Säcke oder so zu hängen - zumindest fühlte sich das so an. "Ich hab es Mylord und Herr Brax!", wisperte James zufrieden und erhellte mit der Laterne den Raum. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!", schrien Brax, James und Sepp erschrocken auf, als sich im Schein des Lichtes eine ganze Armee aus Standardballone offenbarten, die scheinbar leblos herumhingen. "Moment mal...", flüsterte Sepp, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatte und sah näher hin. "Die hängen ja tatsächlich!", stellte er fest und nun sahen es die anderen auch: Es waren lediglich die leblosen Hüllen von Standardballonen. Schlaff und flach wie leere Säcke oder Mumien hingen sie in mehreren Reihen mit ihren späteren Magieschleudern an so eine Art Kleiderbügel. "Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Brax schauderte, "Wozu ist das bloß gut?!" Die Antwort blieben ihm seine Freunde schuldig denn genau in dem Moment wurde auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine Tür geöffnet. Grelles Licht und ungenauhe Umrisse der Halle sowie zischende Geräusche und ein betäubender Geruch drangen ein. Ein mit Kopflaterne ausgerüsteter Opferbauer trat hinein griff nach den hintersten zehn Hüllen und nahm sie mit. Zeitgleich marschierten auch zwei andere Opferbauern in den Raum. Einer von ihnen hing neue Croollonhüllen auf. Der andere ging ganz hinaus um wenig mit einer Kiste beladen wieder reinging. Ein letzter prüfender Blick, dann wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen und der Raum erneut der Dunkelheit überlassen. Erst ein paar Augenblicke später schälten sich James, Sepp und Brax aus ihrem Versteck. Sie hatten sich in eine dunkle Ecke gedrängt, sodass mehrere Reihen dieser Croollonhüllen zwischen ihnen und den Opferbauern waren. Ein kleiner Zauber von Sepp hatte das ganze abgerundet. "Wir sollten schnell weitergehen...", flüsterte Sepp eindringlich, "Nicht das sie gleich wiederkommen..." "Nichts lieber als das...", flüsterte Brax und meinte zu James, "...das Licht lassen wir lieber aus..." 6.4 Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis Als sie die Tür endlich im Dunkeln gefunden haben und öffneten mussten sie erstmal die Augen vor dem grellen Licht schließen, welches ihnen da entgegenkam. Aber dies dauerte nicht lange an und sie standen staunend in einer wirklich beeindruckenden Halle. Sie nahm geschätzt zwei Drittel des ganzen Gebäudes ein und wirkte durch die ihre Höhe und Weite gerade zu riesig. Unzhälige Opferbauern, sowie ein paar Standdard- und Glanzballone huschten geschäftig herum. Zwei mächtige Kessel standen links und rechts in der Halle und liesen in der Mitte einen im Vergleich zum Gebäude fast lächerlichen Platz frei. Von diesem führte ein Weg schnurstracks zum Haupteingang und ein anderer führte zu einem weiteren, sehr massiv wirkenden Raum mit einem Festen Tor - stete, laute Hammerschläge schallten dort heraus. Die restliche freie Fläche war von Kisten fast zugestellt, zwischen denen einzelne Pfade zu diesem und jenem Ort führten - einer davon auch zum "Zwischenlager" aus denen unsere Freunde gerade kamen und dessen Name Sepp laut vorlas. Aber damit war die Besichtigung noch lange nicht vorbei! Sah man zum Dach konnte man erkennen, dass es fast Koplett aus Glaus war und von mächtigen Balken - welche Brax sofort als Baumstämme aus den Nebelwäldern identifzieren konnte - getragen war und sich öffnen und schließen lies, da gerade ein Luftprofi mit einer weiteren Kiste heinflog. Ein gutes Dutzend waschzubergroße Feuerschalen waran daran montiert und verbreiteten mit den unzähligen Fackeln diese Helligkeit, die man auch außerhalb sehen konnte. Die Wände waren auf verschiedenen Etagen vollgebaut mit schmalen, Plattformen und Treppen; entweder aus Holz oder Eisengittern; an denen Opferbauern auf und ab gingen. Ein lautes Zischen, Stimmengewirr, das Getrampel von Füßen und die Hammerschläge hallte durch den Raum und trozt der luftigen Bauweise war es hier drinnen ziemlich warm. Dies lag daran, dass die beiden Kessel auf mächtigen Feuerstellen standen, welche immer wieder mit neuem Brennstoff versorgt wurden. In dem einen blubberte eine zähe gummiartige Masse, während im anderen eine klare Flüssigkeit brodelte, die eindeutig der Grund für diesen stechenden Geruch. Über beiden Kesseln war je eine Plattform angebracht die ein Loch in der Mitte hatte, so groß wie die Öffnung eines Kessels. Darauf standen zig Opferbauern herum, welche einen gigantischen Holzlöffel herumreichten und damit die Inhalte umrührten. Genau am anderen Ende der Halle war im oberen Drittel der Wand ein großer Raum angebracht. Er verfügte über eine weitläufige Plattform von der aus man sicherlich wunderbar einen Blick auf das ganze Treiben werden konnte. Sie war durch eine Treppe, welche sich im Zick-Zack nach oben mit zwei Zwischenplattformen hochschlängelte. Auf dieser obersten Plattform standen drei, unsereren Freunde nur allzubekannte, Personen, welche sich gerade lebhaft unterhielten. Es waren General Schildzauberer, General Maestro und Hans! "Da steckt er ja!!!", zischte Sepp böse, als sie ihren Erzfeind ausfindig gemacht hatten. "Na dann nichts wie hin!", meinte Brax ungewohnt entschlossen und gemeinsam schlichen sie los. Es war einfach als gedacht in dieser Halle vorzudringen. Die Croollons waren einfach zu beschäftigt um groß auf Eindringlinge acht geben zu können. Unterwegs wurden den Dreien auch klar was in den Kisten war: All die magischen Kräuter und Mineralien, sowie die Kristalle der Schreine aus dem Tall der Ruhe und einige anderen Dinge aus anderen Gebieten. Kistenweise schütteten sie diese Sache in die Kessel, wahrscheinlich damit ihr Inhalt weiterhin seine gewünschte Kraft behielt. Anderen Sachen wie die Kristalle wurden zu einem mickrigen und schäbigen Alter, der in einer Ecke des Platzes zwischen den Kesseln gebracht - er strahlte eine mächtige schwarzmagische Aura aus. "Carupinsäure Kessel - Vorsicht! Kochend heiß!", las Sepp leise vor als sie den penedrant riechenden Kessel kreuzten. "Was ist Carupinsäure?!", wollte Brax wissen. "Ich glaube, soweit ich Hans damals im Schloss verstanden habe, ist sie das Innenleben der Croollons und der Grund, warum jeder, der von ihnen absorbiert wird in eine Art schlaf fällt.", erklärte Sepp. "Na bei dem Gestank wundert mich das nicht.", meinte der Hutkopf, während James eine Entdeckung gemacht hatte. "Lest Euch das mal durch Mylord und Herr Brax!", wollte der Hausdiener fast laut ausrufen und deutete auf ein riesiges Schild auf dem Stand: "Willkommen in der ersten Croollon-Manufaktur!" Unter ihm hing ein weiteres Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Fertigungshalle" Daben war ein kleines Zeichen, welches Ähnlichkeit mit Hans hatte, zu sehen. "Wir bilden aus!", stand darauf. "Ich fass es nicht...", murmelte Sepp und eilte, ungeachtet der ganzen Croollons hier zum anderen Kessel. "Standardballonmasse Kessel - Vorsicht! Kochend heiß", konnte er ablesen und war schockiert. "Ich fass es nicht...", wiederholte er gedankenverloren. "Was hat er denn?", fragte Brax, "Und was ist überhaupt eine Manufaktur?" "Ein Betrieb, der sehr große Mengen von etwas fertigt Herr Brax...", erklärte James, auf einmal ziemlich angespannt, "...in diesem speziellen Fall sind es... Croollons! Dieser Ort hier ist einzig und allein dafür da Crollons herzustellen!" "Ach du Schande!!!", rief Brax laut aus und hielt sich erschrocken den Mund, "Das erklärt alles!" Genau in diesem Moment fing sowohl die Carupinsäure als auch die Standardballonmasse an zu zischen und zu brodeln. Scheinbar war ein bestimmter Punkt erreicht, denn die Opferbauern unterbrachen das Rühren klingelten an einer Glocke und schon schwärmten aus den ganzen Kistenpfaden ein gutes Dutzend Opferbauern, mit verschiedenem Gerät heran. Sepp, James und Brax nahmen die Beine in die Hand und verließen noch vor eintreffen der Croollons den Platz zwischen den Kesseln und schafften es sogar auf die erste Zwischenplattform. Von dort konnten sie zwar noch nicht das Gespräch abhören, aber sie hatten einen guten Blick auf die Geschehnisse bei den Kesseln. Beide hatten vorne eine Öffnung und die man schließen oder aufdrehen konnte um die Massen abzulassen oder eben nicht. Während bei der Croollonmasse die Opferbauern eine Form an die Öffnung montierten, die so aussah wie ein Standardballon, hing bei der Carupinsäure bereits eine Hülle daran. Zeitgleich drehte je ein Opferbauer eine der Öffnungen auf. Nach eine Weile wurden sie per Handzeichen dazu gebracht sie wieder zuzudrehen. Dann öffnete man die Form und zog die noch leere Standardballonhülle wie einen Luftballon von einer zweiten inneren Form ab. Derweil war der erste Standardballon "vollgelaufen" wurde verknotet und zum Schrein geschoben, da er keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Diese Vorgang wiederholte sich noch neunzehnmal. Dann wurden die frischen Hüllen ins Zwischenlager gebracht und standen zwanzig teilnahmslose Standardballone vor dem Schrein. Ein Opferbauer stellte sich in diesen und brabbelte die dunklen Formeln, die dort eingeritzt wurden laut vor sich hin. Eine dunkle Welle löste sich und hüllte die Croollons ein. Kaum war das geschehen wurden die Gelbballone aufeinmal lebendig und schienen sofort zu wissen was sie tun sollten, denn sie verließen umgehend das Gebäude. Derweil vereilten sich die Croollons wieder und die Rührer und Heizer machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Beide Flüssigkeiten hatten während es Vorganges starkt an Temperatur verloren. Auch war die Gelbballonmaße fast weiß geworden und die Carupinsäure gab fast gar keinen Geruch mehr ab - sie mussten erst wieder mit den magischen Zutaten aufbereitet werden. Erst allmählich konnten sich Sepp, James und Brax wieder von dem Anblick lösen - haben sie doch wie gebannt diesen Vorgang angesehen. "Sie vermehren ihre Armee...", murmelte Sepp angespannt, "Da wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass sie aus dem Tempel angegriffen haben. Wenn die hier solch ein Monstrum von Manufaktur ihr eigen nennen." "Aber ich glaube... Nein! Ich fürchte fast, dass dies nicht die Einzige ist.", sprach Brax ernst, "Ihr habt doch die Unmengen Holz gesehen, die sie gerodet haben und ...brrrr, mich schauderst wenn ich nur daran denke! Noch roden werden. Das reicht sicherlich für weitere fünf von solchen Anlagen und ich denke nicht, dass sie sich mit zwanzig Standardballonen pro halber Stunde zufriedengeben werden." "Da ist was drann Brax...", wisperte Sepp und sah nach oben, "Aber jetzt sollten wir weiter gehen. Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was sich die Drei dort zu sagen haben." "Gut...", meinte der Hutkopf, "Und dann hauen wir von hier ab!" 6.5 Ein besonderer Testlauf in der Fertingungshalle Leise und vorsichtig schlichen sich unsere drei Freunde die restlichen Treppenstufen zur zweiten und letzen Zwischenplattform hinauf. Gerade mal zweieinhalb Meter über ihnen sahen sie die Hauptplattform und da diese aus Eisengittern bestand, konnten sie sogar General Maestro, General Schildzauberer und Hans sehen - zumindest ihre Füße, oder Tentakel je nachdem... Sie kauerten sich an die Wand und begannen zu lauschen... "Hahahaha!", hörten sie Hans laut lachen, "Es hat zwar ziemlich gedauert, aber nun sind wir endlich soweit! Viele lange Tage haben wir mit dem erlernen der alten Sprachen auf der Steintafel vebracht... Doch nun ist die Nomomatrex vollkommen entschlüsselt! Das war gute Arbeit Maestro!" "Habt Dank für das Lob Meister Hans.", erwiderte der General und schien sich umzusehen, "Mein lieber General Schildzauberer. Ich frage mich gerade, habt ihr unseren "Kleinen" denn nicht hier? Bei seiner jetzigen Größe dachte ich, dass er sich irgendwo versteckt oder austobt, aber ich habe ihn in den ganzen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." Man konnte General Schildzauberer fast lächeln hören, "Nein, es begab sich nämlich, dass Zweitöter sich gleich zu unserem Treffpunkt fliegen lassen wollte." "Kann man ihm nicht verübeln, hehehe...", meinte Hans, "Aber er kriegt ja seine alte Form wieder, sobald ich die Nomomatrex erhalten und ich diese Insel ein für alle Mal unterworfen habe. Apropos... Sind die Entwürfe von Schlamper und Schattenflügel schon eingetroffen Schildzauberer?" "Ja Meister Hans.", antwortete der gefragte General, "Sie sind heute morgen eingetroffen. Beachtliche Leistungen haben sie mir gar verkündet. Oh ja!" "Ja beachtlich sind sie in der Tat!", entgegnete Hans, "Indem wir zuerst diese Anlage aus dem Boden gestampft haben und wir die Ergebnisse unserer ersten "hausgemachten" Croollons zu den anderen geschickt haben, konnte diese sie weiter und besser Ausbauen und nun ist es an der Zeit auch die erste von unseren Manufakturen wieder auszubauen. Wann fängst du damit an Schildzauberer?" "Einmal noch so habe ich gedacht, werden noch Gelbballone gemacht. Dann verlischt das Feuer und das wird nicht teuer! Rundherum dann bauen wir um!", antwortete Schildzauberer mehr oder weniger gut gereimt. "Sehr gut!" Hans rieb sich die Hände. "Wenn wir erstmal in der Lage sind alle Croollonarten auf diese Weise zu produzieren sind wir bis zum erreichen unseres eigentlichen Zieles für irgendwelche Widerstände oder Angriffe gewappnet. Damit hätten wir dann alles. General Maestro!" "Ja Meister Hans?" "Ich übertrage dir hiermit auch die Herrschaft üder die dämonischen Sümpfe, bis Zweitöter wieder dafür in Frage kommt! Nimm die vierzig Standardballone von heute mit und treib die Sumpfschatten so weit zurück wie es dir möglich ist! Sobald das erldigt ist, triffst du dich mit Heißluftbaron in den Nebelwälder und zusammen fliegt ihr dann zu unserem Treffpunkt!" "Verstanden Meister Hans.", sprach Maestro und begann sich aufzupumpen damit er davon schweben konnte. Die Opferbauern öffneten ihm das Dach und schon bald war er ihm Nebel verschwunden. "Und nun zu dir Schildzauberer: Sobald du hier alles erledigt hast machst du dich auf zum Eisbuckel um die andere Manufaktur zu begutachten. Schattenflügel ist, so sagte er mir vorhin, durch diese aufmüpfigen Gnome etwas eingespannt." "So soll es geschehen Meister!" Hans lächelte böse, bevor er sich ganz an den Rand der Plattform stellte. "Jetzt da wir die ganze Organisation besprochen haben, möchte ich unsere drei kleinen Gäste bitten aus ihrem Versteck direkt unter mir heraus zu kommen! Croollons! bringt sie zum Platz!" James, Sepp und Brax wurden kreidebleich und gewahrten es fast gar nicht, dass sie unsanft von ein paar Opferbauern und Standardballonen gepackt um zum Platz zwischen den Kesseln gebracht wurden. Umringt von unzähligen Opferbauern und Standardballon und mit General Schildzauberer sowie Hans höchstpersönlich (!) sahen sie ein, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war. Sie saßen in der Falle! (Wie nur allzu oft...) "Hahaha, perfekt!", lachte Hans aus vollem Herzen, "Sepp, James und Lotusfuß... Meine Erzrivalen! Habt ihr es also endlich hier her geschafft? Ihr habt euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen... Aber das ist nun egal! Euch wird hier und jetzt die Ehre zu einer echten "Generalprobe" zuteil!" Er klatschte laut in die Hände und sofort eilten vier Opferbauern zu dem schwer verschlossenen Raum aus dem die Hammerschläge klangen und begannen ihn zu öffnen. Je weiter sie damit vorranschritten um so mehr erkannten die Drei dass es keine Hammer- sondern Faustschläge waren, die da gegen das massive, baumstammdicke Eisentor donnerten. Irgendetwas war darin eingesperrt und wollte gewaltsam ins freie. "Veehrte Croollons und werte Gäste! Erblickt nun eine kleine Spielerei von General Schildazuberer!", rief Hans aus, als dieses Etwas das angeöffnete Tor von innen mit solch einer Wucht aufstieß, dass es die armen Opferbauern davon schleuderte. Und aus dem Dunkel des Raumes sprang ein zweineinhalb Meter großes, grasgrünes Ungetüm, dass vor Muskeln nur so strotzte. "TADAA! Der Croolunkulus!", verkündete Hans, "Schade das ich bei diesem "Spielchen" nicht dabei sein kann, hach... Aber die großen Pflichten und Verantwortungen eines Anführers treiben mich fort. Nun denn... Einstweilen und viel Spaß! Ahahahaahahahaa!" Mit diesen Worten begann Hans sein Schwert wieder als Rotor zu missbrauchen und flog ebenfalls davon. Im gleichen Moment waren Sepp, James, Brax zusammen mit dem Croolunkulus im Platz durch einen magischen Schirm eingesperrt. "So! Croolunkulus! Greif an!", befahl der General und die Bestie gehorchte. Der Croolunkulus hatte den Körperbau eines Gorillas, während der Kopf mit dem großen Maul einer hässlichen Kröte ähnelte. Seine Haut war dick und ledrig und an langen, dicken Armen und den kurzen Beinen waren orangefarbene Muster. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine große Lederkappe und auf seinem Rücken war eine Glefe, grob als "Klingenstab" bezeichenbar, zu sehen. James war für einen Moment noch blasser geworden, als vorhin bei ihrer Entdeckung. Er sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehn, was daran lag, dass dieser Bestie fast genauso aussah wie der berühmt berüchtigte Schweinetroll Weimer - nur mit anderer Hautfarben und ein paar geringfügigen Abweichnungen. Aber dies behielt er lieber für sich, denn er wollte Sepp und Brax nicht noch mehr verängstigen. Knurrend umkreiste derweil der Croolunkulus die Drei und ließ sie nicht aus seinen kleinen, orangegarbenen und matten Augen. Auch vom Gang her ähnelte der einem Gorilla, nur das er mit der ganzen Handfläche und nicht nur auf den Fingerknöcheln lief. Auf einmal stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus, sprang in die Luft und schlug mit seiner Hand auf die Drei hernieder, als wolle er eine Fliege zerquetschen. Da merkten James, Sepp und Brax warum der Schildzauberer sie in diesen vergleichsweise engen Platz gesperrte hatte: Diese Bestie war zwar stark aber verdammt langsam, so dass es nicht schwer war seiner Attacke auszuweichen. Der Croolunkulus knurrte verärgert, als man seinem Angriff auswich, aber gleich darauf begann er das Spiel wieder von vorn und umkreiste sie. Auch die nächsten Attacken endeten gleichermaßen. Sepp, der mittlerweile wieder in die Hutkopfrüstung schlüpfen konnte, und James wichen den brutalen Angriffen aus, doch das schien dieses Biest nicht zu stören, da es fast wie ein Roboter danach immer wieder das gleiche tat. "Wir müssen ihn wütend machen - falls das geht.", stellte Sepp fest. "Spinnst du?!", fuhr Brax ihn an, "Wer weiß was dieser Muskelberg dann macht!" "Darauf will Mylord doch hinaus Herr Brax.", schlussfolgerte der Hausdiener, "So wie jetzt kann es nicht weitergehen. Irgendwann werden wir müde oder, noch schlimmer, unaufmerksam und dann ist es vorbei. Außerdem wer sagt uns, dass der General nicht irgendwann die Lust verliert und uns noch seine Besenkämper auf den Hals hetzt?" "Ja ja!", wehrte Brax einsichtig ab, "Ich habe es verstanden... Na schön! Dann machen wir diesen Koloss mal wütend!" Da sie es zuerst vorsichtig angehen wollten, feuerte Brax ein paar seiner Geschosse genau zwischen die Augen des Croolunkulus. Dieser begann nach einer Weile lauter zu knurren und nach noch ein paar Treffern - er war wirklich so langsam dass jeder Schuss ein Treffer war - brüllte er laut sprang zu den Dreien und begann wild mit seinen mächtigen Armen zu fuchteln. Freilich waren da seine Opfer schon wieder auf der anderen Seite. "Das reicht noch nicht!", stellte Sepp fest und begann den Croolunkulus zu verzaubern, indem er ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Zuerst waren sie schwach, aber nach und nach verstärkte er ihre Intensität. Die Bestie begann sich den Kopf zu halten und ihr Brüllen schwoll immer mehr an, bis es fast ein Kreischen wurde, bei dem sie das Maul so weit aufriss, dass man Angst bekam, es würde abfallen. Erschrocken stellte Sepp den Angriff ein, denn was er in Inneren des Croolunkulus sah ließ ihn und seine Freunde ein weiteres Mal einen Angstschauer über den Rücken jagen: Dieses Monster hatte eine Kugel in ihrem Bauch in dem sie die undeutlichen Umrisse eines Menschen ausmachen konnten! "Darum also Croolunkulus!", wisperte Sepp, "Dieses Vieh wird durch die Energie eines Menschen angetrieben!" "Eine Schande...", entfuhr es dem Hausdiener, dem weitere Worte fehlten. "Das ist krank!", ereiferte sich Brax schockiert, "Was kommt als nächstes?!" "Euer Ende!", beantwortete General Schildzauberer die Frage, "Denn während ihr da sprechet, der Croolunkulus euch bereits die Knochen brechet!" "Wie? AH!", schrie Sepp, der einem zermalmenden Fausthieb nur ganz knapp ausweichen konnte. James hatte weniger Glück: Er wurde von der anderen Hand unsanft weggeschleudert und knallte gegen die Wand des Schutzschildes bevor er zu Boden sank. Der Croolunkulus schnaufte hörbar und bedrohlich, schäumender Speichel trat und tropfte aus seinem Mund, während er knurrte und sich noch mal den Kopf hielt bevor er ohrenbetäubend brüllte. "Glückwunsch!", meinte Brax sarkastisch, "Wir haben es geschafft: Er ist wütend! Und unberechenbar!!!" Dies war der Croolunkulus nun in der Tat, denn er sprang wild und brüllend umher schlug um sich und schien sich immer tiefer in seine Raserei zu flüchten. Damit nicht genug griff er nun nach seiner Glefe auf dem Rücken und schwang dieses mörderische Instrument, dessen Stange so lang war wie ein Mann und aus massivstem Eisen war und mit einer armlangen, zweischneidigen Klinge bewährt, blindwütig um sich. Damit wurde er noch gefährlicher, da er nun seinen Radius enorm erweiterte und Sepp und James in arge Bedrängnis brachte. Fauchend stieß dieses Vieh mit der Spitze seiner Waffe nach dem Jungen, der nur durch einen beherstzen Sprung entkommen konnte, mit einer solchten Wucht, dass sie sogar den steinharten Boden durchdrang und darin stecken bleibte. Beim Anblick dieser rohen Gewalt wurde Sepp schnell klar, dass es dieses Biest war, welches diese ganze Manufaktur aufgebaut hatte. Keuchend und schweißgebadet lehnte er sich an einen der Kessel. Der Croolunkulus würde seine Klinge jeden Moment wieder herausgezogen haben und weiterwüten, aber er spürte, dass Brax, James und ihm bald die Kräfte fehlen werden um diesem wilden Biest weiter auszuweichen oder einen Schlag einzustecken. "Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun...", flüsterte Sepp verzweifelt und verfluchte seine Idee auf das Äußerste. "Was hast du dir denn erhofft?!", fragte Brax panisch. "Na ich dachte, dass er... !!!", sprach Sepp und brach ab. Brax hatte ihn ihm letzen Moment darauf gebracht. "Danke Brax!", meinte der Junge auf einmal wieder voller Zuversicht. "Für was?", wollte Brax verwirrt wissen, aber Sepp blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, da er den Croolunkulus nun wieder mit Mentalstößen attackierte. Die widerwärtige Bestie schrie vor Zorn und Schmerzen auf und zog ihre Glefe mit einem Handgriff wieder aus dem Boden. Knurrend und geifernd fixierte sie die Drei und holte zu einem gewaltigen Sprung aus. "James, egal was jetzt passiert! Beweg dirch erst im letzten Augenblick!", befahl Sepp und bemühte sich darum überzeugend zu klingen. "Wie Ihr wünscht Mylord.", erwiederte der Hausdiener, doch er konnte seine Angst nicht verbergen. Und dann sprang der Croolunkulus: Wie ein riesiger Affe, der sich von oben auf etwas stürzte, flog er auf die Drei zu und hielt seine Glefe so, dass er sie wie mit einer Gabel aufspießen konnte. Doch wirklich erst im allerletzen Augenblick, als der Croolunkulus nicht mehr in der Lage war seinen Ort auf dem er Landen würde zu verändern, hechteten die Drei nach vorne und wenige Zentimeter hinter ihnen landete der Croolunkulus krachend auf seinen Füßen, während sich seine Glefe tief in die Kesselwand mit der Carupinsäure gebohrt hatte! "Ich weiß, was du gleich sagen willst!", begann Brax, während er sich von Sepp löste und schon mal die Beine lockerte, "Sobald dieses Monster seine Waffe rausgezogen und sich der Schutzschild aufgelöst hat, müssen wir laufen wie die Hasen!" "Ganz recht!", bestätigte Sepp und zusammen starrten sie auf den Croolunkulus, dessen Schicksal bereits besiegelt war. Da er von sehr dumpfer Natur war (Wunder was auch, er ist ja nicht mal ein richtiges Lebewesen...) ahnte er nichts von der Gefahr und zog seine Glefe einfach aus der Kesselwand. Kaum war dies geschehen schoss ihm ein Schwall der kochend heißen Carupnisäure entgegen und verbrüht ihm die Augen, sein Gesicht, seine Arme, eben den ganzen vorderen Teil seines Körpers worauf er vor Schmezren in einen schrecklichen Tobsuchtsanfall verfiel und begann den Kessel kurz und klein zu schlagen. Wie erwartet löste sich der, nun nutzlos gewordene, Schild auf und sogleich konnte man die hektische Stimme von General Schildzauberer vernehmen. "Wallet! Wallet! Meine Knechte haltet den Croolunkulus bevor er noch mehr vernichte auf das es mir sei ein Wohlgefallen! Los!" Und schon sprangen ein gutes Dutzend Besenkämpfer aus ihren Ruheplätzen auf den wildgewordenen Croolunkulus zu und versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Auch alle anwesenden Croollons halfen tatkräftig mit. "Los bindet ihn! Fesselt ihn! Und entreisst ihm seinen Lebensquell!", befahl der General, dessen Stimme sich beinahe überschlug, harsch. Derweil flüchteten unsere Drei so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten aus der Fertigungshalle ins Zwischenlager und durch die Tür hinaus. Dort nahm Sepp all seine magischen Kräfte zusammen und brach die Tür in der Palisade mit einem heftigen Mentalstoß auf, bevor James und Brax ihn weiterzogen. Ein Fackelweg leuchtete ihnen die Richtung und ohne sich umzusehen folgten sie ihm, bis sie vor einem wahrhaft riesigen Portal standen. Erst hier genehmigten sie sich eine kleine Verschnaufpause und sahen sich um, doch sie entdeckten nichts außer Nebel und dem Licht der Fackeln. "Puh...", keuchte Sepp und holte nochmal tief Luft, bevor sein Atem etwas ruhiger ging, "Das ging ja gerade noch gut." "Stimmt!" meinte Brax spitz, "Wir wären nur beinahe wieder draufgegangen!" "Aber immerhin konnten wir an einige interessante Informationen gelangen, Herr Brax.", entgegnete James, "Wir wissen nun, dass es noch zwei solcher Anlagen irgendwo gibt, unsere Feinde nun die Nomomatrex komplett übersetzt haben, die Gnome scheinbar erfolgreich Widerstand gegen diese Croollons führen und wir haben den Namen des fünften Generales." "Schattenflügel...", murmelte Sepp und dachte dabei an die unschönen Erlebnisse mit General Zweitöter, von dem sie auch schon davor den Namen erfahren haben, "Ich kann mir viel darunter Vorstellen, aber das wird wohl nichts helfen." "Ganz recht Bürschchen!", pflichtete ihm Brax bei, "Denn die Realität wird bestimmt viel schlimmer sein! Doch nun zu etwas anderem: Wo führt uns dieses Portal hin James?" "In die Teufelssonnenwüste, Herr Brax.", antwortete James, "Dort liegt laut der Nomomatrex das zweite Schlüsselelement verborgen." "Ganz toll...", meinte der Hutkopf, den der Name alles andere als erfreute. "Ach Brax...", entgegnete Sepp, "Du weisst ganz genau, dass wir dorthin müssen - ob wir wollen oder nicht." "Ja gerade deshalb!", ereiferte sich Brax noch einmal, bevor sie in das Portal schritten... Sie ahnten nicht, dass sie dabei von einem Luftprofi beobachtet wurden, der dieses Nachricht schleunigst in die Croollon-Manufaktur zu General Schildzauberer brachte. Dort war der größte Schaden bereits behoben und die sowieso schon geplanten Umbaumaßnahmen in vollem Gange, während der Croolunkulus unter dem wachsamen Auge des Generals gerade in eine riesige Holzkiste gepackt wurde. "Was hast du mir zu berichten?", fragte Schildzauberer den Luftprofi und noch während dieser ihm die Nachricht ins Ohr flüsterte breitete sich ein dunkles und schadenfrohes Lächeln aum dem Gesicht des Generals ab. "So so! Unsere kleinen Erzrivalen haben sich in die Teufelssonnenwüste aufgemacht!" Er kicherte leise, "Dann Frohlocked! Frohlocked! Vielleicht lösest sich unser Problem mit ihnen dann von selbst..." Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das siebte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das fünfte Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik